Trunks' Angel
by Your Guardian Angel In The Sky
Summary: This starts of in season 4 of Dragon Ball Z. Basically it starts of when Trunks comes into the picture, but he comes with a friend or more like girlfriend, Goku's future daughter. Dont hate. They're already together because they're from the future!
1. Byebye Frieza!

_**Emi-Chan: Okay I was watching TV and thought this would be a great idea! This story will most likely fallow the story line but with my OC added to it. I will also be skipping stuff that is boring so just go watch it and then you'll get it XD**_

_**Summary: This starts of in season 4 of Dragon Ball Z. Basically it starts of when Trunks comes into the picture, but he comes with a friend, Goku's future daughter.**_

_**Rated: T for bad language (also I will make it so my OC and Trunks are already together. Not Mary-sue, just they already close since they grew up together.)**_

_**Episode: (basically the episode I was watching and used this on, so if you watch the episode it will work together.) 118- 121**_

_**Story starts:**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

Krillin was at Master Roshi's island trying to prefect his Ka-me-ha-me-ha attack. This started a tidal wave that crashed into the house.

Gohan was at home studying, when Chi Chi went in to tell him he had a tutor, who was an asshole and hit him whenever he did something wrong.

Vegeta returned to earth and Bulma made him wear a pick shirt. Yamcha seemed pissed about him being back.

Then everybody sensed something, they wished they hadn't: Frieza.

The Z fighters all decided they would have to fight him. So they flew to a spot where they could wait to fight him.

Not long after they all got there, Frieza arrived. But he was not alone; he had his father with him.

They were all scared, even though most would not admit it. They climbed rocks and the mountains so that they could get close to Frieza without him, or those with him, noticing them.

"All of you, begin your search, and when you find them, show no mercy" said Frieza to his men.

"Yes sir!" they said as they went to start, but as soon as they started, they were killed. All of them were cut into pieces. Frieza and his father looked shocked. They looked up to see a young man and women floating down toured them.

The young man had short violet hair and blue eyes. He wore a cropped jacket that was purple/dark blue and had a white Capsule Corp. patch on his upper left sleeve, a black tank top, gray pants, and yellow boot-length stripped sneakers that had dark colored segments on the toe and heel. He also had a sword with him.

The young women was a few inches shorter than the man she was with, she had long, layered, black hair that went to her mid back and had it parted so that most of it was on the left side of her head and beautiful black eyes. She wore a black shirt that stopped two inches after her breast, a dark red hoodie that went over it and stopped an inch before the shirt, black jeans with a black belt, and black and white sneakers that were boot-length.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza" said the young man looking at him and those with him, while the young women looked bored, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, face to face."

"Well we have some guest" said King Cold.

"Now we're going to destroy you" said the young women, looking as cold and dark as her companion.

"Ohhh, we better run, isn't that right father" said Frieza as he and his father laughed at the two new fighters, "You don't know what you're up against boy, and you girl, women can't fight!"

"We know exactly what were up against Frieza, and let me tell you, we're not worried" said the young man.

"And you shouldn't put me down because I'm a girl. I'm more powerful then you think" said the young women.

"Make no mistake; we're going to finish you, once and for all."

"Well, you both a certainly arrogant little things, and maybe, from whatever little hole you both climbed out of, you're really tough, but you're no match for me, fighting little punks like you isn't even worth my time" said Frieza.

"Maybe we haven't made are selves clear yet" said the women sounding pissed.

"Your finished Frieza!" said the man sounding just as pissed. Witch angered Frieza. He then told a foot solder to vaporize them.

"I think it's only fair that we warn you guys, you don't stand a chance against us."

"You don't scare us, brats" said one man.

"Stand back I need some room to work here" said the foot soldier, "Hm, Their power level is only 5 each, well children, I hope you said you're good-byes, because it's about time for you to die." He aimed at them and fired. It would have been dead on, but the man redirected it. All he did was put his hand in front of him and flicked the beam behind him, looking like that was child's play. The foot solder looked shocked and then continued to fire at the two, who just flicked them out of their way with their hands. The man then went and sent the foot solder flying into his space ship.

"Well, seems the little dogs have bite to go with their bark after all" said Frieza. Then all his men attacked the two Teens. They both looked at each other deciding who would get rid of them, the boy nodded to the girl and she smirked at him. She got in front of him and took his sword out of where he had it and ran forward toured the group of men. When she was on the other side, she turned the sword and all the men dropped dead. The boy walk up behind her and took his sword and put it away. They both turned around to see one Hench man standing, till his clothes started to fall.

"Why did you do that?" the teenage boy asked the teenage girl while staring at the frightened man, in a low voice so only she could hear him.

"I thought it would be funny" she replied in the same voice. He casted her a side-ways glance and smirked.

"If you wanted to see a man strip for you, I would have happily done it for you."

"I know you would, but you know me, I love to make you jealous" she said while smirking.

They watched as Frieza killed the last man for being a coward.

"What a pleasant surprise" said King Cold.

"You're right father, this might be more amusing then I thought" said Frieza.

"And now you two are going down" said the boy teen.

"Well I'll say if nothing else, these two are real comedians" said King Cold.

"He is that. I'll tell you what, children, let me give you a piece of advice, he who gets his abilities first is first to die" said Frieza.

"Hm" said the teen girl.

"Thanks for the tip" said the teen boy smirking, which pissed of Frieza, "Now I got one for you, Frieza, know your enemy."

"You already made assumptions about us, and that's going to coast you dearly."

"You insolent brats! You should really learn to control your tongs" said Frieza.

"Just destroy him already, we haven't got all day" said his father.

"Really father, have some patience, I'm just trying to have a little fun if you don't mind!"

"He's right, though, you don't really have all day" said the teen girl.

"More like five minutes" said the teen boy.

"Oh that's too bad, and here I have other plans" said Frieza.

"So we heard, but we're canceling you date plans with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" asked his father.

"Father, I know you're bored, but please try to keep focus" said Frieza. "So I take it you both know that worthless Saiyan."

"By reputation, but we'll meet soon" said the teen girl.

"Oh don't be so certain"

"But we couldn't be more certain" said the boy, "Any time now, Goku will be coming home, and only one group will be here to meet him, get it?"

They talked for another minute, till the mysterious couple decided to show them who they really are: Super Saiyans.

The boy's hair tuned gold and his eyes were turquoise while the girl's hair was also gold but her eyes were light blue.

Frieza was scared of what he saw, so he attacked them with a beam from his hand. Smoke went everywhere and when it cleared both teens were just standing there. They then started to mock Frieza, prompting him to attack them again with two stronger beams. The two stopped them and deflected them, pissing Frieza off even more.

"We will give you one more chance to try and hit us" said the girl.

"After that its strike three and you're out" said the boy. Frieza then made a giant ball of energy, the exact same one as the one he used to destroy Namick(s/p). The two young Saiyans just looked up smirking as it was thrown at them.

Frieza walked away thinking he killed them when the ball started to rise in the air. They saw then teen boy holding it and walk to them as the tern girl walked at his side looking more bored then before.

"Why you little" started Frieza.

"Excuse us, is this yours?" asked the teen boy as he smirked, causing the teen girl to giggle right next to him. Frieza grew angrier and sent a small beam into the ball causing it to explode.

When it cleared, both teens were gone. Frieza and his father thought they were dead, when they were really just on a mountain staring at them from there.

"I'm getting bored" said the girl as the boy put his hand around her waist.

"I know, I am too. How about I let you attack now" he said to her. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" she said as she moved behind him as he stared started to move his hands really quick and then stopped, looking at Frieza.

"Hay Frieza!" the boy yelled at him. Frieza turned as the boy shot a ball of light at him. Frieza jumped into the air to avoid the attack only to be cut in half by the girl who had taken the boys sword again. Frieza's father watched in shock as the girl proceeded to cut Frieza into little pieces. She then finished it by sending a beam and getting rid of the trash. The boy then appeared behind her and took the sword to put it away. The two, along with Frieza's father, landed on the ground.

"You can have him" said the girl to the boy.

"Gladly" he said smirking.

Frieza's father then started to talk to the two about joining him and asked to see the boy's sword.

"You want to see my sword? Here catch" he said as he trough it at him.

He then started to tell the two how they were nothing without the sword, causing the girl to giggle while the boy smirked. He then attacked the boy, who just grabbed the sword in his bare hand. He then started to advance and put his hand on the guy's chest and shot a beam trough him, while taking his sword. He then finished him off with another beam, killing him.

"Finally" said the girl as she turned and shot a beam at the ship destroying it. Both then looked at the group flying above them and then powered down.

"We're heading of to a place near here to meet Goku," started the boy as he looked at the group and smiled, while the girl just giggled at their scared faces, "Would you guys like to come with us?"

"Come on, it's this way" said the girl pointing to her left, "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours."

They all looked un-trusting.

"Hay, fallow us, we don't bite" said the boy as the girl giggled again. They then both left in the direction the girl had pointed out earlier. Then everybody fallowed. They flew till the boy looked at his watch.

"It still tracks, even with the original satellite. You rule gramps!" said the boy.

"Are we here?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, this is it" said the boy as the two landed. Not long after the others landed behind them. The boy went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a case, opened it and took out something and trough it on the floor, a little away from him and the girl. Yellow smoke came out, and when it disappeared it showed a blue and white box.

"Look out guys, their up to something" said Yamcha. The girl just rolled her eyes and walked with the boy to the thing. He bent down and opened it reveling an ice chest. He pulled out two drinks and gave one to the girl, who smiled in thanks.

"How about a cold drink? Goku isn't to arrive for two more hours" said the boy as he then stood next to the girl.

"I don't see why not" said Bulma as she and Gohan went to get some drinks. Gohan and Bulma started to talk about the selection and Bulma said how she liked the two for they had root beer. Krillin then asked about grape and got one and started to laugh.

Bulma stood next to the two teens and looked at them. They both then turned to look at her.

"Have we met before?" she asked the two. They both looked shock and said no. Gohan then asked the two how they knew his dad. The girl smiled at him and giggled.

"How cute" she said to him making him blush and look away.

"We have never met your dad before, we only just heard of him" said the boy.

"Then how do you know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" asked Krillin.

"Well that's . . . uhh. . ." started the boy.

"Sorry we can't say" said the girl looking away.

"Why not? 'Cause I'll tell you, because you're both up to something. Tell us now brats, who are you?" asked Vegeta.

"We wish we could, sorry" said the boy looking away while the girl took his free hand to try to confer him. Gohan then asked the two if they were Super Saiyens when the defeated Frieza and his father, which they both answered with a yes.

"That's a lie!" yelled Vegeta causing everyone to look at him. He then started to talk about how only he, Goku, and Gohan were the only Saiyens left and that they couldn't be one. Bulma then notice that the boy's jacket had her company's logo on it and asked if they worked for them.

"No, not exactly, just fans" he said as the girl giggled at what he said. She then asked for their names so she could recommend them to her father.

"We can't do that" said the girl, "We're sorry, we know it's strange."

Yamcha and Tien then started to talk about if they were secret spies. Bulma came to their rescue and told them to stop. The girl giggled and looked at the boy and winked at him when he looked at her. He looked down as his cheeks turned red. Bulma watched with interest.

'**How cute,' **thought Bulma, **'he must like her, his cheeks are turning so red. And from what I can tell from watching earlier, they are most likely together since I saw them holding hands.'**

Everyone was relaxing and waiting for Goku to arrive. The boy was sitting on a rock with the girl right next to him. He looked to the side at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at?" asked Vegeta.

"Uh. . . Nothing, just like your shirt" he said scared.

"You would."

"Smooth move" said the girl as the boy looked at her and glared.

"Shut up" he said to her. She just smiled and put her head on his shoulders. His face turned red and he looked away.

Bulma then asked Krillin, making sure no one heard, if Vegeta and the mystery boy looked alike, and if the girl and Gohan looked alike as well.

"Well for Vegeta and the boy, looks. The guy seems kind of nice, but Vegeta. . . Yeah . . . as for the girl and Gohan, the hair and the smile, actually, she looks like a girl version of Goku, but I wonder if she eats like him" said Krillin.

The boy kept looking at Vegeta witch pissed him off.

"Idiot" said the girl as she sat straight up next to him. The boy just looked at her and smirked when she yawned.

"Someone's tired" he said.

"Not tired, bored. I wish we could tell them."

"Me too, and maybe we will soon."


	2. We're from the future

_**Emi-Chan: Sup? Well I hope you liked the first chapter! This is the second!**_

_**Episode's: 122 only**_

The boy looked at his wrist and stood up, the girl right next to him.

"That's it, two hours. Goku should be here soon" he said while the others looked at him.

They then saw a space ship come to earth and crash not too far away. They walked to it and saw Goku. They all started to celebrate while the two teens just hung back and watched.

"Hi guys! How in the world did you know I was going to be here?" asked Goku.

"These two told us, I think they might be fans of yours" said Bulma pointing to the two teens.

"He knows all about you daddy!" yelled Gohan.

'**Make it seem like we're stalker's much' **thought the girl.

"But how?" asked Goku, shocking everyone.

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival" said Bulma.

"That's impossible, we never even meet" said Goku.

"Well that's what they said, but they must have been tracking your ship in outer space" said Bulma.

"Really?" asked Goku. "Frieza tried to do that, but I could feel his energy level as he past me, he sure was in a hurry to beat me home, but what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza?"

"It was these two, they did it with ease" said Piccolo, "they turned into Super Saiyens and picked him apart."

"A Super Saiyen? I can't believe it, that's outstanding! Can you imagine, Super Saiyen's at their age, that's fantastic!"

Then Vegeta started to complain about how he, Goku, and Gohan were the only Saiyens still alive. Goku just said that they were Super Saiyens so it was fine with him.

"Goku," started the boy, "May we have a word with you?"

"With me?" he asked.

"Yes, just the three of us" said the girl as she pointed someplace where they could talk in private.

"Alright then."

They then flew off, leavening the others to guess what they were going to talk about.

"Thanks man" said the boy as they landed not too far away from the others.

"Hay, no problem, but I should be thanking you both for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him, but I was only kidding myself that he might change."

"Not him, he was out of control, and you were supposed to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, we had to step in and stop him. We didn't think you would make it" said the girl.

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was going to make my move, but then you two showed up.

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?" asked the boy as the girl giggled next to him.

"Well thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds."

"Are you serious?" asked the girl, shocked.

"Yeah, it's called instant transmission" Goku explained.

"If we would have known you didn't need our help, we could have waited and not risk meeting the others" said the boy looking to the ground as the girl grabbed his hand in hers to let him know it was okay and not to feel bad about it.

"The risk, what do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question, but first let me ask you something, can you transform into a Super Saiyen at will?"

"At first I wasn't able to, but now I can control it."

"Alright then, can you show me right now?" Goku looked confused.

"Please Goku?" said the girl.

"Okay" he said as he turned into a Super Saiyen. "Are you both satisfied?"

"Yes, how awesome, I kind of forgot how it looked to see other Super Saiyen then him" said the girl the boy just chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"So what now my friends?"

"Now we will both be Super Saiyens" said the boy as he transformed. He then looked at the girl and nodded. She nodded back and transformed too. Goku looked shocked.

"Were exactly the same" said Goku.

"Let's find out" said the boy as he attacked.

"No! Don't!" said the girl hopping to stop him. The two then fought for a little bit then powered down as the boys sword went in the air, he then moved sideways as it landed in its pouch.

"That's always going to be cool and hot no matter what" she giggled as both men chuckled.

"I feel like I can trust you Goku, I had to know that for sure," started the boy as he looked at the girl who smiled at him. Goku noticed and smiled at the two of them.

'**He seems really protective of her, must really love her' **he thought to himself.

'Sorry about the secrecy, but you must promise us that you will not say anything to anyone about what we are about to tell you" said the girl. Goku agreed.

"Thank you. My name is Trunks and this is Angel, this is going to sound very strange but we're not from this time. We traveled here from a time machine from 20 years from the future" said the boy, Trunks.

"Really, the future, that's incredible!" said Goku.

"Yes, Vegeta was right, only you, he and Gohan have Saiyen blood, and I got mine from him, he's my father" said Truncks as he glanced Vegeta's way.

"What! You're kidding, your absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?" asked Goku as Trunks said yes, he then turned to Angel. "And you?"

"You are my father" said Angel smiling. Goku looked shocked, but then said.

"I have a daughter; well I better start buying pink clothes then."

"Please don't, I hate pink."

"Oh, okay, what color then?"

"Um . . . purple?" said Angel as she looked unsure. Goku looked from her to Truncks and started to chuckle.

"Same color as your boyfriends hair, got it" he said as both blushed.

"Well anyway" started Trunks, hoping to get back to the original conversation.

"You're serious? Vegeta's son?" He then looked toured said person. "Yes I can see the resemblance, and you my daughter, I can also see the resemblance when looking at Gohan."

"We will be borne, two years from now" said Trunks.

"Hahaha! No kidding, Vegeta is going to be a daddy and I'm going to have another kid! That's incredible who would have ever thought."

"Daddy, we didn't come here to tell you that, we have to talk to you about something" said Angel.

"In three years, on the morning of May 10, 10a.m., a horrible duo will appear on an island, 9 miles from south city. They have dreadful power, even from our standards. There monsters Goku, that's the best way to describe them, there monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything that you know and love will disappear" said Trunks.

"What's the deal, are they aliens or something?" asked Goku.

"No, They're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero; Dr. Gero is the mastermind responsible for the old red ribbon army. Do you remember?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, I defeated them. No way, same guy? Wow."

"That's him."

"But how? He lived?"

"Thanks to you" said Trunks making Goku feel bad and Angel looked at Trunks warningly. "That's one battle you're going to wish that you fought till the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that, I know you're a good person, Goku, but letting Dr. Gero escape is a choice that is going to come back and haunt you and everybody you know. He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. We still don't know were his lab is at. If we knew, we would be paying him a visit and not you."

"It's hard to describe these creatures, daddy, there like nothing you've ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth, its mind boggling how strong they are" said Angel.

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" asked Goku.

"No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for them self, the rebelled. And they have had their own twisted agendas ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason for what they do, they're machines of destruction, man eaters. Their first act after being bore was to turn on their own creator, Dr. Gero, himself" said Trunks.

"These androids are ruthless; they delight in causing pain and kayos. Living on Earth in are time is like living in a never ending nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out" said Angel as she looking red to cry or yell.

"Well gosh, you both defeated Frieza in a flash, yet, from what you're saying, these androids are even stronger than the two of you" said Goku.

"They are for sure. Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies. Being that they are stronger than us, there is nothing we can do against them much, but run" said Trunks.

"What, what about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?"

"They can't," started Angel, "They're dead. Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone."

"We're all that's left; we're doing the best we can, their all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo; they're all going to lose their lives in a battle against the androids. There will be only one survivor, and that's are master, my best friends, Angel's big brother, Gohan. He barely escaped that battle, but then, 13 years later, they finally get him," said Trunks as he looked like he wanted to kill something and Angel just walked in front of him and hugged him as she cried into his chest. He put one arm around her to calm her down. "That was 4 years ago, our time. And, as you already know, Guru is gone, and there is no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls. And making that time machine coast so many precious lives, so many have died at the hands of those beasts! Damn them, they're just far too strong!" He just held onto Angel tighter as she cried and tried to calm him down at the same time, hopping he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Hold on it a minute guys, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" asked Goku. Trunks looked at Angel and nodded at her, she turned around and let go of him as he kept his arms around her.

"No, you die before it, daddy" she said while drying her eyes. "Not long from now, you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it. Sorry to tell you, daddy. It's a radical virus, you should be hearing about it soon, not even a Super Saiyen can beat it."

"What a bummer, being killed by a stupid virus. What a waste! Damn it! I want to fight those androids; I don't even get to take a crack at them."

"You mean, after everything you heard, you still want to fight them?" asked Trunks. "Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well, sure, a little bit. All challenges are scary at first, maybe I can make a difference."

"A guy like you probably could be a true worrier. My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku. We really can trust you, I'm glad we can."

"Here you, daddy, take this, for your health" said Angel as she took out something from her jacket pocket and gave it to her father.

"My health?"

"It's an antidote. There's no cure now for that nasty virus your going to get, but in are time; there is. Take this when you get sick and you will be fine."

"No way! You're kidding me! Wow! It's purple too, I bet its grape flavor!" yelled Goku, causing Angel to giggle at his childlessness.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Goku, because it's going to change history, but some history should change; things are pretty bad; we're living in fear, with no way out, it's terrible, but you can make a difference Goku. My mother told us that you could and now we believe her" said Trunks.

"Your mother knows me?" asked Goku shocked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now" whispered Trunks as his cheeks became pink. Angel giggles at him and put a hand on his cheeks just to see what he would do. His face became even redder and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Goku saw this and smiled.

"Oh wow! I know your mom, hu? That's bazaar! Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there" said Trunks as he pointed to Bulma. Goku started to laugh and fell on the floor. He scared the crap out of Trunks and caused his daughter to laugh at him.

"Wow! Bulma and Vegeta, unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha, but man Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long, it's sort of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are" said Trunks with his face turning pink again and Angel laughing at him causing him to look down and his face to turn even pinker. "Yamcha and my mother are going to break up; he finds someone else and my mom falls in love with my dad. Of course he can never admit that he loves my mother."

"No shock there. I know them and they are the two bitchiness people I know."

"I don't remember my dad, so it's really great to finally meet him. He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive."

"Same here, it's nice to finally meet you daddy, and I hope to see mom soon too!" said Angel as she looked at her father who smiled at her and nodded.

"I know its bazaar, but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen, please, promise you won't tell them Goku, or I might not be borne."

"Hay, not a problem! Besides, if you're not borne, who will my little princes prince charming be?" he asked causing both teens to blush.

"Shut up, daddy" said Angel.

"Well, we better be off. My mom is worried sick about us, she needs to know that everything went okay."

"Yeah, please tell her that I send my love , and thanks for this. You're great!"

"Hay, you help us in a lot of ways, we should be thanking you."

"Me? What did I do?" asked Goku confused.

"We'll we've felt alone since big brother died, he was the only one who under stood us and our powers, but meeting you has inspired us, daddy. It's like finding a long lost friend! Take care" said Angel.

"The two of you too; you're a brave young man Trunks and you are a beautiful young women An gel, and now that I met the two of you, I will be with you in spirit no mater were you go!" said Goku as the Angel smiled and waved good-bye and Trunks gave him a thumbs up. They then both flew off to their time machine.

As the two were flying up in the air, the others saw them. (They are in the same one as in the show but it is bigger and can fit two!)

"Father, you're so tough and proud, hard and cold as a rock, but deep down your heart beats the same as mine does. I know you feel, I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you dad. Farewell young mother and may the good spirits keep you safe" said Trunks.

"Oh Trunks, I promise everything will be okay soon" said Angel.

"I know my Angel, I know."

They both then waved good bye and disappeared.


	3. We're back!

_**Emi-Chan: Hiz! This is Chapter #3! Hope you like it. I'm going to skip a few chapters that way I can get back to Trunks and Angel coming back, if you want to know what happens then watch it!**_

_**Episodes: 131-132**_

_**Just do you know: In episode 126, when they go to see and fight the androids, you see Bulma with Trunks right? Well just imagine a little girl, the same age as baby Trunks, holding on to Goku because she didn't want to let go, so they had no choice but to take her. Well she was playing with Trunks and distracting him and everyone thought it was cute. When they take off to go find the androids, they leave baby Angel with Bulma and baby Trunks.**_

_**Story starts:**_

"What a mess, it looks like we're too late" said Trunks as he and Angel floated over the battle area, which used to be a city. "We should have gone back a little farther."

"It's to risky now; the ship doesn't have enough energy. We wouldn't be able to make it home again, we would be stranded in the past" said Angel.

"Man, I can believe it's already over, I thought your father would make a difference with those monsters. You were only hope Goku, but I guess we were destined to handle this alone."

"Wait a second. I can feel some power levels over there. They're huge! The fight must still be going on!"

"Awesome, it's not too late, there's still a chance!" said Trunks as he and Angel flew toured were they felt the energies.

~ After a few minutes ~

"There they are!" said Angel as the two hurried.

"Angel, stop" said Trunks.

"Why?"

"Look" he said as he pointed into a direction. Angel looked and gasped.

"What does it mean?"

They flew down to the creators and saw an android head.

"That's not one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero" said Trunks as he and Angel looked.

"Do you think there might be more?" she asked him.

"I hate to say this, but I think so."

"Aw shit, this sucks."

"Yeah" was all Trunks said when an explosion went off. "Shit, we can figure this out later!"

"Right!" said Angel as they both took of toured the battle field.

"Maybe history did change, maybe this is a new look for the androids."

"Or maybe this is the first generation and there are more on the way."

"I hope that's not the case."

They then flew faster.

They eventually caught up to the others and saw that the android there was different too.

"It's Trunks and Angel, there back" said Piccolo. This caused Vegeta to look in shock as Vegeta figured out that Trunks was his son form the future that Angel was Goku's daughter from the future.

"It's one of Dr, Gero's creations, right?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, even though I have never seen him before I can tell he is one of Dr. Gero's creations" said Trunks.

"Say what? What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" asked Vegeta.

"No this one is different" said Angel.

"What? How could he be different?" asked Piccolo.

"We're not sure" said Trunks.

"Man that's not good" said Krillin. "Not at all."

"Yeah no kidding" said Tien.

"If that's not the android you warned us about then who is it?" asked Vegeta.

They then see Bulma come in her plain and they tell her to leave.

"Enjoy this short lived victory while you still can, for soon I will unleash androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" said the android as the others looked shocked and Angel and Trunks looked terrified. The android then attacked everyone which caused a big blast to cover his escape.

Trunks and Angel acted quick and got to Bulma and baby Trunks. Teen Trunks was holding Bulma and Teen Angel had baby Trunks and baby Angel.

"Aahh! Where are the babies" yelled Bulma as she turned and Angel gave her the babies. "Oh, thank you. They saved Trunks and Angel." Teen Trunks and Angel looked shock when they heard Vegeta scream that the android disappeared.

Trunks flew up to Vegeta and asked him why he didn't save Bulma or his son or Goku's daughter. Vegeta said he had better things to worry about and flew away.

Angel then flew up to Trunks to try to make him feel better.

"Trunks are you alright?" asked Angel.

"No, I'm not, I can't believe he said that!" he said to her. Angel flew in front of him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault. You have nothing to feel sorry for. I want to thank you for saving baby me though."

"Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have my favorite boy toy here with me, now would I?" she asked him while winking causing him to blush and look down. Krillin then called up to the two telling them that the android was Dr. Gero. Vegeta got mad and teen Trunks and Angel and said they lied to them all.

"The time line must have shifted when we traveled here from the future" said Angel.

"Ah man, I was afraid this might happen, but . . . but it was a calculate risk that we had to take" said Trunks.

Piccolo then told the two future teens to describe the androids they saw in the future. So they did. They then asked were Goku was and found out that he was getting the antidote for the heart virus.

"I can't believe time lapsed this much" said Angel.

"Yeah."

Vegeta then made both baby Trunks and Angel cry and Bulma got mad at him and then told them were she thought Dr. Gero's lab might be. Vegeta then said he would fight the androids.

"NO!" yelled Angel as Trunks ran up to his father.

"You must never underestimate the powers of these androids. If you really want to destroy them, we have to do this Piccolo's way" said Trunks as Vegeta just ignored him and flew off. Trunks got in front of him again. "You can't fight them on your own; we have to wait for Goku."

Vegeta then started to say how he didn't have to wait for Goku. He then left. Piccolo said that Vegeta might be able to take them down.

"No, I'm afraid he won't" said Angel sadly, "Because in are time, he is all ready dead, killed by those androids."

"I won't let it happen again. I won't let my father die!" said Trunks as he flew after him.

Piccolo then explained to everyone that the baby boy in Bulma's arms is the same boy who had just flown off.

"What?" she said then looked at Angel. "And what about you?"

"Well I'm the other baby you happen to be holding in your arms. I'm Goku's daughter and Gohan's little sister!" she said. Bulma then smiled.

"Well at least I know my boy will grow up to be handsome and have a cute girlfriend too!" she said. Angel just blushed.

Piccolo told Gohan to take Bulma home and the other four (Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Angel) left to find Dr. Gero's hid out.

While flying tired Dr. Gero's lab, Angel sensed Trunks go Super Saiyan, so she did too.

"We better hurry. If we don't I'm afraid that Vegeta might be killed. And he is going to take Trunks with him" said Angel.

"Your right, lets hurry" said Piccolo as the others hurried up, with Angel in the front.

'**You better not get yourself killed Trunks. I don't know what I would do if you did. Please be safe, my prince charming' **she thought to herself as they all continued to fly.


	4. 17 and 18

_**Emi-Chan: This is chapter 4! I hope you like it! Also, depending on the episode(s) Angel will most likely be focused on. I like to thank the fallowing people for reviewing my story so far:**_

_**Mistress of Butterflies: lol I'm sure you will learn to right one when you get an awesome idea! That's what happened to me. Lol.**_

_**: lol I'm glad you're not going to kill me XD! And thanks! And I also love your screen name, just thought I should say it!**_

_**Dragonrain618: Glad you like it so much XD!**_

_**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX: Thanks, and I'm glad you like her name so much, that's how I was able to think of a name for the title XD!**_

_**Episodes: 133-136**_

_**Story Starts:**_

Angel was flying a little bit ahead of the others when she saw the city.

'**I need to stay here and wait for the others to show up, oh Trunks, you better not be dead when I get to you, and you better keep your dad safe to. Oh, daddy, were are you? We need you!' **thought Angel.

Not long after the others showed up.

"This is going to take a while" said Tien.

"Let's spit up" said Angel, she had powered down, knowing it would be better to save it for the fight, which she hoped would not happen.

"Yes. Once you find Dr. Gero's lab, send out a signal" said Piccolo.

"What kind of signal did you have in mind?" asked Krillin.

"Raise your power level so we can all sense it."

The wind blew a very cold breeze which froze Krillin, causing him to complain. They then all split up, but before they left, Krillin gave them senzu beans: two each. Then they split up.

After a little flying, Angel felt Krillin's power level rise.

'**Yes, he found it!' **she thought as she flew toured his direction at top speed. **'I just hope we all get there in time. If not, then Trunks and I have done nothing to stop are future from being as horrible as it is.'**

"See, there it is" said Krillin once the others got there.

They were about to go and destroy it when Krillin told them that Dr. Gero beat him there.

'**Shit, were probably too late' **thought Angel.

The others were trying to open it when Angel notices that Trunks and Vegeta had just gotten there. She went up to Trunks and hugged him.

"He's already in there. We might be too late" she said. He looked at her sad, knowing how much she didn't want the future they had to still be there when they went back home.

Piccolo then tried to open the door, which wasn't fast enough for Vegeta, who blew the door down. They looked inside to see Dr. Gero and the two androids.

"Is that them? A boy with long hair and a scarf and a beautiful young girl?" asked Vegeta, looking like he was ready to laugh.

"That's them" said Trunks as he got in front of Angel.

While they we watching them, Androids 17 and 18 were talking to Dr. Gero about him and android 19. They then got into a fight. 17 and 18 wanted to activate 16 while Dr. Gero just wanted control of them.

17 stuck his hand through Dr. Gero's chest when he was yelling at 18 to not turn on 16. Everyone was shocked, but Trunks and Angel; Trunks was shaking in anger while Angel was trying to calm him down, knowing that his anger could blind his attacks.

Android 17 then kicked Dr. Gero's head off sending it toured Krillin. Then 17 crushed the head and looked at the group in front of him. He smirked.

He asked Angel to come toured him and then when she got to him, he stood up and smirked at her.

"What a beautiful girl, I feel bad for you since you're stuck with such weaklings" he said to her while moving his hand through her hair and then walking away, leaving everybody shock, Trunks pissed, and causing Vegeta to call him a scardy cat. He then told 18 to wake up 16 and Trunks fired at them, making everybody run and hide as to not be killed by the blast.

After the smoke cleared, they saw them and watched as they woke up 16. They talked and then started to fly into the air and flew off.

"Hay, there leaving" said Krillin. They all started to discus were they were going when Angel spoke.

"They're going after Goku. I remember, back in the future, that when Trunks and I were fighting 17 and 18 that they mentioned something about, not being able to fight Goku as their mission was to do so, but at least they got to battle Gohan and I."

Vegeta then started to act like they had left because of him. He then was going to go after them when Trunks went in front of him trying to stop him. He yelled at him to Vegeta punched him in the stomach.

"Trunks!" yelled Angel as she flew toured him. She got his arm and put it over her shoulder so that he would be able to breathe properly.

"Are you okay?" asked Krillin.

"Please stop him" he said, "We have to wait till Goku get better or were all doomed, and we must wait."

"Stop talking and just take deep breaths" said Angel. He just nodded.

"But he's long gone, there's no way we can catch up to him now" said Krillin, "I wish Goku was here,"

"Daddy" said Angel looking sad. Trunks looked at her at felt angry that this had to happen to her.

"We better go after him" he said.

"There's no time to waste" said Piccolo.

They then all flew off to try and stop Vegeta.

They flew till they saw the androids near a hole next to a road. They knew that Vegeta was in the hole.

"Are you okay in their Vegeta?" asked Trunks.

"Of cores I am" he said as he got out. When he got out he and Trunks started to fight about how he shouldn't fight them alone and should wait for Goku.

Then the other android decided to join in as Trunks and Vegeta continued to fight, till they heard clapping. The all turned to see 17 there and started to make fun of Vegeta. He then made a deal that Vegeta had to fight 18 alone, and if anyone tried to help him, he would be force to step in. He then looked and smirked at Angel who was standing next to Piccolo. Piccolo noticed and whispered to her.

"Be careful, I think he might like you" he noticed that she didn't look surprise. She looked him in the eyes.

"He does in the future, I'm not surprise he does now" she said. This shocked him and the others that heard.

Vegeta and 18 then started to fight.

Angel noticed Trunks looked concerned and walked in front of him and hugged him. He just grabbed her and held onto her tight. 17 watched and smirked.

'**So she has a boyfriend? Well something tells me she won't for long' **he thought.

They all watched the fight as 18 beat the crap out of Vegeta, eventually breaking his arm. Trunks got mad and pushed Angel off of him, toured Piccolo, who caught her; he then went to help his father.

"Shit" said Angel. Piccolo looked at her.

"Stay here."

"I don't want to! But I know it's for the best" she said as he gave her a small smile. They then went to attack 18. 17 stopped them before they could get to her.

Krillin watched, scared shitless to do anything, and Angel watched 16, she noticed that he was looking at nature. He seemed to notice her stair because he looked at her a smiled, she smiled too, happy that he was so nice.

When she looked back at the battle field, she noticed they were all down. 17 and 18 then flew toed her and Krillin.

"Let's go find Goku" said 17.

"Sure" said 18, she then looked at Krillin and smiled. "Bye."

"Later sweetheart" said 17 to Angel.

They walked away from then and started to talk to 16. When they were going to leave Krillin ran to them and started to talk about how they didn't need to fight Goku. 18 then gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek.

Mean while, Angel was checking on the others and giving them senzu beans to get better.

'**Oh daddy, please hurry. We need you, I need you' **thought Angel as she tended to everyone else.


	5. Move Goku! HI Chi Chi! Hi Yamcha!

_**Emi-Chan: Yo! Hope you like the new chapter! ^^! Thanks too:**_

_**XxRed-as-a-RubyxX: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**_

_**love-loves-love: Glad to hear . . . read? 0.o lol I'm confused!**_

_**Episode(s): 137 – 139 (The end of season 4!)**_

_**Story starts:**_

Everyone was standing and okay. Krillin told everyone what 17 and 18 told him. Then Piccolo decided to talk to everyone, Vegeta got mad at him and left. Trunks was about to go after him when Piccolo told him to stop.

"Leave him alone" he told him. He then talked about how his ego had grown and how his pride was hurt and other stuff. The others then started to agree.

"I don't get it" said Angel.

"I know, it's strange," started Trunks, "These androids are much strong then the ones in are time."

The others looked at them shocked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Piccolo.

"The androids I fought were stronger than us, but not this much. The kind of strength these androids have is off the charts" said Trunks.

Piccolo then started to yell at Krillin for asking questions and then flew off to Kami's to join with him.

The others talked about Vegeta and then went to go to Goku and then to move him somewhere safe. As they flew, though, they started to talk about Goku and if they would be able to fight the androids when he was better.

After a while, Tien left to get Chiaotzu.

"I don't know why the future we predicted changed so much" said Angel.

"The androids we fought weren't as powerful and there were only two of them. I don't get it" said Trunks.

"It doesn't matter now. If we don't get out of this mess soon, were all going to be history" said Krillin.

They then flew faster to Goku's house. Once they found it, they landed.

Before they went in, Krillin asked if the androids were as bad as Trunks and Angel said they were, to which they both answered yes.

Krillin then went to knock on the door as the other two stood back. Chi Chi opened the door and hit Krillin in the face.

Trunks and Angel just looked at her like she was crazy and then said Hello.

Yamcha then talk to them about the androids and found out there were more and then found out they had to move Goku. Which the boys did all the work since Chi Chi would not let Angel do any of it. Gohan then came back.

Chi Chi ran and hugged him while he asked what the others were doing. He then ran up to Angel and hugged her.

"Hi little sister! Or more like big sister for now?" asked Gohan confused. Yamcha and Chi Chi just stared shocked and the others then told them what was going on and who the two future teens were.

Chi Chi was so happy that her girl was beautiful she couldn't stop crying.

They were all sitting around Goku's bed; Krillin on one side and Gohan, Chi Chi, Trunks, and Angel were on the other. Angel was sitting next to Trunks when he grabbed her and put him ooh his lab and star5ted to play with her hair. Chi Chi noticed and smiled.

'**They look so happy together, but it's sad how they came together. I wonder, if we change the future, will they still be together or will they be with different people? Best friends or bitter rivals? Caring for one another or hoping they die? No matter what, I really hope they are always together' **thought Chi Chi.

Krillin told the others that the androids thought that destroying Goku was just a game.

Chi Chi then pulled some books out of a bag and told Gohan to study and tried to make Angel too, but Trunks wouldn't let her go, knowing she didn't want too. Chi Chi looked at them and smiled.

"Well, since your with your boyfriend, I'll let it slide, but be ready to hit those books!" said Chi Chi, causing both Angel and Trunks to blush like crazy. Trunks covered his face by burying it into Angel's neck. This made her blush more.

"No fair!" complained Gohan.

"So were to know?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm all out of ideas" said Krillin.

"Maybe we can help" said Angel after her face cooled down.

"We can go back to the past in are time machine and destroy the androids before they are awaken, seeing as we know where the lab is at now" said Trunks.

"That's a great idea" said Yamcha.

"Hold on," started Krillin. "I don't like the idea of the two of you going after the androids alone." He then went on how they could be trapped in the past forever, since the time machine only had enough power to go through time one last time.

Gohan then talked about what would happen to the androids in this time period when Chi Chi covered his mouth and told him to study.

"No! He's right, what was I thinking?" asked Trunks. He then explained what would happen and that there was no pint in going back. They all then started to talk about it, when Yamcha asked why they came to the past in the first place.

Trunks picked Angel up and stood up then put her down so she was standing and walked to the window.

"My mother," he started as Angel looked at him sadly. He then told them how it was his mother's idea and that she thought that there was nothing more they could do to help the people of their world.

_**~ Flash Back ~ (or for everyone other then Angel and Trunks ~ Fast Future ~ or ~ Future Look~ XD)**_

_**Trunks and Angel were standing in a broken building with Bulma, who was wearing a yellow jump suit.**_

"_**Maybe we can't change what the androids have done to this world, children, but I think I know of a way we can make a better world, a peaceful world. Free of the androids forever!" said Bulma. They agreed with her.**_

_**They then started to walk around were all the people that were still alive were at. Angel looked sad as she looked at all the people. Trunks noticed and grabbed her hand. They walked till they saw a mother and daughter, they both looked.**_

"_**I can't imagine having a child during this time. Her mother and father must have really loved each other to take such a big risk" said Angel while putting her left hand on her stomach, trying to imagine having a child.**_

"_**Don't worry, were going to fix this. That way it will be safe to have children again and to live. I promise you that I will change the future, that way you can have children and not worry about anything happening to them, our children" said Trunks as Angel looked at him and blushed. Then Trunks started to run while pulling Angel along.**_

_**Then a door opened and then 17 came in and toke Angel from him while 18 killed everybody else.**_

_**~ End . . . Whatever this is ~**_

"Trunks?" asked Angel as she pulled at his arm. He then snapped out of what he was thinking about and turned around and hugged her. "Trunks?"

"Sorry about that" he said as he looked at the others but still hand Angel in his arms, afraid that if he let her go, she would be taken away from him. He then continued to talk to them and then sat down, putting Angel back in his lap.

He then started to say how he fucked up and other stuff and started to bite his thumb. Gohan then said something making him feel worse when Chi Chi said she was glad he came when he did or else Goku would have been dead. Angel then took his thumb and started to suck on it since he had bitten it so hard, it started to bleed. He just looked at her and smiled.

"Weirdo" he said so she and the others could hear it. She stopped and smiled at him.

"You know you love me!" she said sweetly. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" the others just looked at them and smiled. They all knew that their horrible past is what brought the two so close together.

After a while, Goku started to move around so they gave him more medicine, which calmed him down.

"Oh, daddy" said Angel as Trunks just tried to keep her from crying. He ran his hand through her hair; know it was one way to calm her down.

Hey then talked about calling Bulma, which Krillin was to do. He looked at Trunks and said.

"No affiance, but your mom is hard to deal with sometimes."

"Believe us, we know what you mean" said Trunks while laughing causing Angel to giggle. Then Bulma was talking to them and wanted to talk to Trunks. She then told them how somebody had found a time machine that was theirs. They saw it and said it was theirs but how could that be?


	6. A New Monster! What is it?

_**Emi-Chan: I am back! Lol well, I will like to thank all of you the reviewed and I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Episode(s): 140-141**_

Trunks and Angel were looking at the picture of the time machine.

"That's our time capsule" said Angel.

"That's the one we used to get here from the future" said Trunks, looking and sounding completely confused.

"This is so weird" said Angel.

"Krillin, ask her if she knows where this is."

Krillin did as he was told and asked Bulma were the capsule was found. Once she told them, they set a course to see if it was really their time capsule. Bulma told them she was going to tag along. Gohan also asked if he could go along, which Chi Chi said no to.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of Gohan!" said Angel with a smile. Gohan smiled at her and hugged her. Chi Chi looked at them and then agreed to let him go with her as long as Trunks made sure they were both alright.

The three then left to check out the time capsule.

While the three were flying Gohan decided to start talking.

"Hay guys, remember when you were talking about your world in the future? Is it really true that the androids destroyed everything?"

"Yes" was all Angel said.

"The androids pretty much annihilated are whole population. Some of us escaped west city before it was destroyed and now the only way to survive is to hide in are secret base underground" said Trunks.\

"That's horrible. Do you think there might be a way we can stop them before they destroy this world too?" asked Gohan. The two teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we do" said Angel as they started to explain to Gohan that Dr. Gero most likely programmed something in them to turn them off, all they had to do was find it.

After a few more minutes, Trunks checked his watch.

"Okay, were coming over west section 10-50" he said.

"Okay" said Gohan.

"Let's check it out" said Angel.

The three them started to fly toured there destination. The separated in hopes of finding the machine faster.

After a while, both the teens heard Gohan calling for them. They flew to his area and found that he had found the time machine. They then landed in front of it to inspect it.

"That's it alright Gohan, good work" said Angel smiling at him. Then a noise caught their attention. They turned their heads to see a ship which Gohan said it was Bulma and he left to tell her where they were.

The two teens looked at each other, then the capsule.

After a while the two teens were sitting on the ground with some squirrels around them. Trunks had one in his hand and was giving it a nut while Angel was laughing and playing with the others.

"Aren't they cute" she asked Trunks. He looked at her and smiled.

"Not as cute as you." Angel blushed at his comment.

"Thanks" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then the squirrels started acting up and ran away. Angel looked surprised and then saw Gohan fling back with Bulma. The two teens stood up and watched as they landed.

"Hello down there!" yelled Bulma from her ship. Once she landed, she looked at the two teens. "Hi Trunks, Angel, did you miss me?"

"I guess so" said Trunks as Angel giggled at his attitude toured his mother. He glared at her and she just held his hand to get him to stop, which he did.

"So tell me, what do you think of the younger version of your mother? Pretty cute, hu?" Bulma asked her son.

Trunks became nerves and started to stutter. Angel took that as her time to jump in and help him.

"You look just as lovely as you do in are time Bulma!" said Angel with a smile. Bulma smiled and started to say how she would keep her girly looks for another 10 years and stuff to do with that.

"So anyway," started Trunks, hoping to get his mother to shut up "Look at this." He threw a capsule to show his and Angel's time machine.

"As you can see, this is the time capsule we traveled back here in," started Angel as she and Trunks walked toured their capsule.

"So this one's not your guy's after all" stated Bulma.

"No, there both ours. Remember we were only able to make one, so these two are one in the same" finished Trunks. Bulma then said how she didn't get it so they should her and Gohan the writing on both of the capsules.

They started to inspect the capsule and noticed that it was blow up from the inside. They also looked inside and found something else. When Bulma looked at it she said they were egg shells.

The two teens were shocked and angry. Trunks got in the capsule and found out that it had landed four years ago, one year before the two teens had arrived.

"Could it be that whoever was in this capsule re-wrote history?" asked Trunks.

"I think so, baby. There's no other explanation" said Angel.

The two then got out of the capsule and put it back into it smaller form, while Gohan did the same with the other one.

Gohan then said that they should hurry to see Goku, just in case the androids decide to pay a visit. Bulma then said that the others should be able to protect him, when Trunks told her that not even his and the others combined strength was able to stop them. That's when Angel and Gohan noticed something. The other two stopped talking to watch them. Then the two called for the others to go and see what they found.

"Behind the bushes" said Gohan. As the other two looked, Bulma screamed.

"That thing is disgusting!" she yelled.

"What is it?" asked Angel as she and Gohan walked to one side of it.

"I don't know" said Trunks as he walked to the other side with his mom holding onto his back.

"Do you think it's dead?" she asked as Angel and Gohan started to poke it.

"No" said Angel. The Bulma suggested it was some sort of bug which they all said no to. Trunks the put his hand inside of it to see what he could find and pulled out his hand and they all saw that it was covered in purple goo.

"It's most likely near by" said Trunks. They all started to look around and see if they could find it.

Bulma heard some movement in the trees and took off running. She ran to her ship and got on it. She told the three that she would leave so she wouldn't get in their way. She also told Trunks to visit her sometime because her grandparents would love to meet him.

"Also, don't do anything to Angel that she might not like! And keep her safe! I want grandchildren in the future!" Bulma said as she flew away. Both teens started to blush.

The three then decided to fly to Master Roshi's.

While flying Gohan decided to ask the two teens if they had any idea what had hatched out of the egg. They both replied no but that it was the ugliest thing they had ever seen.

They then started to talk about the time machine and what was it that was in it and were was it.

They stayed silent till they got to Master Roshi's.

"Hello, anyone home?" Gohan asked. Krillin then told then to look at the TV to see what they were showing on the news.

The three learned about the people who were disappearing and only their clothes were being found. They then heard gun fire from the TV. Everyone stood their shocked and then the TV went black.

"What happened?" asked Master Roshi.

"Krillin, quick, change it to another channel" said Yamcha.

"Right" said Krillin as he did as he was told. They saw that no one was alive.

"So it's some kind of creature that's causing all the trouble" said Krillin after he had gone through the channels trying to find one that worked.

"Yes" said Angel as she hugged Trunks around the waist and buried her head in his chest.

'**Those poor people'** she thought to herself.

"We found its shell near the time capsule" said Trunks as he brought out his case where he kept the capsules. He looked at them and then closed them. "Now Angel and I have to go to Ginger town."

Angel looked at him and let go as he started to walk to the door as she fallowed.

"No, you two can't go!" said Yamcha.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay" said Angel with a smile, "We are Super Saiyans after all."

"And besides, it's the androids we really have to worry about" said Trunks.

"Are you sure?" asked Krillin as they both nodded.

"I'm going with you guys" said Gohan as he and Chi Chi started to fight about where he was going.

"Stay here Gohan," started Angel, "You need to be hear incase the androids come."

"Alright."

"Guys, if anything starts to get dicey, get back here as soon as you can" said Krillin.

"Yeah, don't try and show off to your girlfriend Trunks and besides, we need you both to help us fight off the androids" said Yamcha.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He said as he and Angel went outside and then flew away.

"What do you think this monster is?" asked Angel.

"I don't know, but I know we're going to find out!" said Trunks as the two flew faster.


	7. His name is Cell! Man is he ugly! XD

_**Emi-Chan: Sorry it's been a while. There were so many damn people at my house and I could watch the shoes I need to right my stories, couldn't read one without someone bugging me, and couldn't write one without someone interrupting me! But now they are gone, so I should be able to start writing my stories again! Sorry it took so long!**_

_**Episode(s): 142 –144**_

"We're nearing section 10-51" said Trunks after he had checked his watch.

"That's close to where we found that creatures shell" said Angel as she looked at him.

"And Ginger town" he said as the two kept flying.

After a while Angel noticed they were being fallowed. She turned around to see that it was Krillin.

"Oh good, I caught up to you two, we have been sensing weird stuff coming from Ginger Town and we thought that you guys may need some help" he said to the two teens.

"Good, we were thinking the same thing!" said Angel with a smile.

"We weren't quit shur what to make any of this" said Trunks.

"Wait a sec, something's happening!" said Krillin.

"Yeah, we noticed it a minute ago, but we can't tell who it is."

Krillin then started to laugh.

"I think its Piccolo! Yeah! He did it!"

"What did he do?" asked Angel, "It must have been very radical for him to change this much."

"That's right Angel! He united with Kami!"

"United?" asked Trunks.

"You told us about this before! That Kami and Piccolo were once one being and that if they ever reunited, they would be one powerful being" said Angel.

"More powerful than a Super Saiyan" added Trunks.

"That's right," said Krillin, "Piccolo had become a Super Namek!"

"Super Namek?" whispered Trunks to himself. "His power level must be amazing."

They flew for a few more minutes when they all become shocked by what they were feeling.

"What's going on down there?" asked Krillin.

"I'm senescing Goku again" said Trunks.

"But daddy's still resting" said Angel with a shocked face.

'**What the hell is going on down there? If daddy isn't there, then who is the one that is using his abilities and making us think he is?'** though Angel.

"Hay guys, any idea about what that thing Piccolo is fighting might be?" asked Krillin.

"Sorry, all we found was its shell. We couldn't tell what it was or where it came from" said Trunks.

"Do you guys think that, whatever that thing is, is causing us to sense the power levels of Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza?"

"Yeah" said Angel.

"I was afraid you were goanna say that. I hate to admit it, but it looks like we have one heck of a fight on our hands."

"This is not going to end well."

They flew even faster till they got to Ginger town. Once there they stopped above Piccolo and the thing he was fighting.

"Alright, there's Piccolo, we're not too late" started Krillin, "Hey guys, look up there."

The two teens look to were Krillin had told them to and saw some kind of creature.

"I see it" said Trunks.

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"Look at it, look at its skin; it must be the creature that came out of our capsule!"

The three then went down and landed next to Piccolo.

"He's freaking me out" said Krillin as he became scared from the way the creature was looking at him and the others. The two teens nodded.

"Is this the guy responsible for whipping out everyone in Ginger Town?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, he's the one, so be careful and stay clear of his tail" Piccolo said.

"What's with the energy I'm sensing? It feels like Goku and Tien are here."

"I'll explain all of that soon, right after we destroy this thing."

"So you really think you can defeat me? Don't flatter yourself" said the creature as he got into a fighting stance.

"Man, he's a freak!" said Krillin.

"Don't worry guys, with the four of us here, he doesn't stand a chance and he knows it" said Piccolo.

"Namik! Once I become complete, you won't be so cocky" said the creature.

"Face it! You're out numbered and out matched! You can't win. Especially if the Kamehameha is the best trick you can do!"

"Kamehameha? The only way he can know that is if he studied under Master Roshi!" said Krillin.

"Not only do I know the Kamehameha, Krillin, but I also know another little move called the spirit bomb" said the creature.

Krillin, Trunks, and Angel were shocked.

"Impossible. How does he know my name!" said Krillin.

'**Is that all he's worried about?'** asked Angel with a sweat drop.

"So, tell me, how is your friend Goku doing?" asked the creature.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"You must be honored; soon you will be part of the perfect being! But I have a meeting with a couple of friends and it would be rude to make them wait, but here is a parting gift! Solar Flair!"

A bright light then started to consume everything. Krillin stayed frozen, Piccolo put up his hands to cover his face, and Trunks grabbed Angel and put her head to his chest. All they could hear was the creature laughing at them.

After the light had vanished, none of them could see.

"He's gone!" said Trunks.

"Damn it" said Angel as she started to get her vision back.

"I wish I had Master Roshi's sunglasses right now!" said Krillin.

"Krillin! That was Tien's Solar Flair attack wasn't it!" said Piccolo.

"Yeah, it's a good move if you're trying to make a quick escape."

"That coward!" said Piccolo as he started to fly into the air and figure out which way the creature went. The others soon followed.

"I don't see him anywhere!"

"We have to fine him quickly or more innocent people are going to die!" said Piccolo looking at the other three who just stared at him with shocked/ angered/scared faces.

"I can't stand it!" he screamed as he became angered and his power started to flair. "How could I have let him escape?"

"He's out of control!" said Krillin.

"I'll find you Cell! I'll find you!" he said as his power began to flair more. He then corned down and looked up into the sky, causing the other three to as well.

They all saw Vegeta floating there.

"Vegeta!" said Krillin.

"Father!" said Trunks. Vegeta then landed in front of them.

"Namik! I demand to know what happened here!" said Vegeta.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but let's wait for Tien first" said Piccolo. "He should be here shortly."

"Well then, in the mean time, answer me this: Who are you, really? There's no way the real Piccolo could have such incredible fighting power."

"Hm"

"Answer me, now!"

"I'll tell you!" said Angel. "He needed to get stronger so he merged with Kami."

"Piccolo merged with Kami?" asked Vegeta shocked.

"Yes" said Trunks.

"Hay look I can see Tien!" said Krillin.

Once Tien landed, Krillin tried to tell Piccolo that, but he didn't know whether to call him Piccolo or Kami.

"Krillin, just call me Piccolo!"

"Okay!" said Krillin scared. Angel just giggled at this.

"Now listen up! What your about to hear will determine if we live or die. Ever since I arrived in Ginger Town, I have been fighting a creature from the future. He s in fact, an android, created by Dr. Gero." Started Piccolo as he started to tell them what he knew.

"Are you serious?" asked Krillin.

Piccolo then started to tell them how they had two choices: 1) Hunt down Cell and destroy him or 2) Hunt down the androids and destroy them so Cell cannot become stronger.

"I say we go for Cell, since he will be easier to fine" said Piccolo.

"Whatever we do, we must do it quickly, for there will be no stopping Cell once he is complete" said Angel.


	8. Things You Need To Know!

Okay listen up! Some people want me to clarify things, so I will.

Angel's real name isn't Angel. I didn't tell anyone that because I thought it wouldn't matter, but apparently it does. Her real name is Hikari (which means light), Angel is just a nickname that her father gave her and some people tend to call her by that nickname. So at times, cretin people will call her by her real name!

She is supposed to seem normal, that way people don't expect her to be such a good fighter, just and ordinary girl! You have to remember that this Angel grew up with only Gohan in a time were attitude and traits of her family could not be used because she was to busy trying to survive and when everything gets to normal, then she will have those traits! I also plan to change some of her when I get into dragon ball GT or some time soon.

The eyes in her Super form is because I could not tell what color eyes they had at the time. I got confused and put the color I thought it was.

Also, hers and Trunks' relationship is in the future, so you won't know much about it!

If you want to bug me about something, then I'm sorry but I will only take in to concentration the thoughts of those I think are not trying to sound rude or angry, but are trying to help me and know that I am trying my best to do everything I can to make my stories better, but know this, I will not change something just because you told me that you didn't like it or you won't read it if I don't change it. If that is the case then just don't read then.

Another big thing is that I have been really stressed lately. I'm trying to write a book. My mom has a friend who's trying to get published and he thinks I can too! So I'm trying hard to do that! If you have problems with something, then I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect!


End file.
